Impresiones
by Kate Eli
Summary: (AU) Sesshomaru tiene que buscar a la mujer perfecta para el, su primera y ultima presa, Kagome Higurashi, solo diez impresiones para decidir si ese seria el amor de su vida o se casaria con una mujer seleccionada por su padre.—10 Drabbles que no se pueden llamar Drabbles, soy fatal...
1. Impresion 1

**Titulo:** Impresiones

**Summary: ** Sesshomaru tiene que buscar a la mujer perfecta para el, su primera y ultima presa, Kagome Higurashi, solo diez impresiones para decidir si ese seria el amor de su vida o se casaria con una mujer seleccionada por su padre.

**N/A: **Drabbles idiotas hasta creo que no son... Solo queria decir que el punto de vista es el de Sesshomaru.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso, Inuyasha date por muerto y Sesshomaru ya estaria con Kagome.

**Palabras aproximadamente (Capitulo):**458

**oOo**

Caminaba por los pasillos, era seguido de muchas mujeres molestas, solo chillaban y gritaban, debía decirlo, soy muy guapo, era la verdad, no iba a negarlo, pero ahora me encontraba mas enojado de lo normal, mi padre me había dicho que me tenia que comprometer, ya con dieciocho años no había tenido ninguna novia en toda mi vida, todas eran molestas y interesadas.

Le había explicado mi situación y me dijo que tenia que buscar una chica perfecta para mi, solo me dio un mes, no existía ninguna en toda la galaxia una mujer perfecta para mi, "elefantes rosas, elefantes rosas" pensé para distraerme de una buena vez, unas risas empezaron a sonar, espere que lo que había pensado no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero no me miraban a mi, sus vistas estaban en una niña que estaba de cara en el piso con un montón de papeles alrededor de ella ¿Qué hacia una niña en zona de secundaria?

Camine hacia ella y le tendí una mano, todos me miraban sorprendidos, no iba a dejar a una niña tendida ahí, levanto la vista y por un momento mi corazón latió rápidamente, su cara era infantil, ojos grandes y azules, nariz respingona, labios rosados y a mi vista parecían suaves, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, tenia gafas y el cabello azabache hasta los hombros, su cuerpo era como el de una niña, pero era pequeña y tenia buen trasero, usaba el uniforme de secundaria, que le caía endemoniadamente bien.

—G-Grac-cias.—La niña tartamudeo con su sonrojo en su lugar y todavía sentada se puso a recoger los papeles, la ayude, todavía tenia las miradas sorprendidas de todos sobre mi, como no ayudar a esa niña tan linda, aunque me costase admitirlo, era muy bonita y tenia un aroma encantador, chocolate y fresas, ya era todo un poeta, finalmente agarramos todos los papeles y se los di, ella rápidamente los agarro y los coloco con los otros papeles.—G-Gracias N-nuevamente.—Un sonrojo mas grande apareció en su cara y yo levante una ceja.—M-me t-tengo que ir.—Rápidamente se fue corriendo con los papeles en manos, se le había caído algo y lo recogí, un carnet de biblioteca.

—Kagome Higurashi.—musite para mi mismo y sin saberlo había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para mi, lo ignore y comenzó a caminar a mi salón.

**Mi primera impresión: Torpe.**


	2. Impresión 2

**Titulo:** Impresiones

**Summary:** Sesshomaru tiene que buscar a la mujer perfecta para el, su primera y ultima presa, Kagome Higurashi, solo diez impresiones para decidir si ese seria el amor de su vida o se casaria con una mujer seleccionada por su padre.

**N/A:** Drabbles idiotas hasta creo que no son... Solo queria decir que el punto de vista es el de Sesshomaru.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso, Inuyasha date por muerto y Sesshomaru ya estaria con Kagome.

**Palabras exactas (Capitulo):**494

**oOo**

—¿Que averiguaste Miroku? No tengo todo el día.—ya perdía la paciencia, Miroku me iba a decir lo que había conseguido sobre Kagome, el carnet solo tenia su nombre, mas su grado o otra información no existía en el, ya tenia una excusa para acercase a ella.—Deja a esa mujer.—Le di un golpe el la cabeza al ver que estaba coqueteando con una chica.

—No te enojes, veo que tienes mucho interés por esa chica.—Otro chichón apareció en la cabeza de Miroku.—Ya, ya, Bueno Tiene 15 años.—Lo mire, el sabia que estaba sorprendido.—Lo se, parece una niña, aunque tiene un buen trasero.—Contando, llevaba tres chichones.—Padre sobre protector.—Susurro Miroku y lo mire con una mirada fulminante.— Va a 1-A, tiene buenas notas, aunque es torpe y tierna, tiene 2 confesiones por mes, lo de tierna, torpe, infantil y sus sonrojos enamoran a casi todos, tienes competencia.—Y no pude negarlo, era la verdad.—Le gusta el helado y chocolate.—Ya sabia el porque de su olor.—¿Algo mas?

—¿Relaciones?

—Este no te va agradar... Tiene novio y es Inuyasha.—Lo mire pero ahora sentía mucha furia, iba a golpear a mi hermano.—Es broma tío, tu hermano esta con Kikyo, esta soltera, nunca a aceptado a nadie.—Miroku empezó a reír y si no estuviéramos en el colegio lo mataría a patadas.—Sesshomaru la tienes que conquistar en un mes, estoy de seguro que tu padre la aceptara.—No le llevaba la contraria, era la pura verdad.—Ahora necesitas un plan.

Empecé a caminar hacia al salón de Kagome, le iba a devolver el carnet y la iba a invitar a la biblioteca a "estudiar", ya tenia todo planeado.

llegue y ella estaba sentada viendo a un gato de arroz, tenia los ojos cristalinos y no me resistí, con mi caminar elegante, fui hacia ella, ignorando todas las miradas hacia mi persona.

—¿Porque quieres llorar?—Le pregunte y ella levanto la vista cristalizada, me dio pena, aunque no lo demostré.

—El gato.—¿El gato?—.Le dije a mi mama que no me haga animales en mi comida.—Vi su comida, las manzanas tenían forma de conejito, el arroz de gato y la carne de pulpito, tenia ensalada y otras cosas, se veía delicioso.—Me dan pena.—empezó a llorar.

—Comételo o te obligo.—Seguía llorando, agarre sus palillos, un pulpito y se lo metí en la boca, seguida de arroz y ensalada, sus cachetes los tenia inflados, mastico y luego trago, inflo sus cachetes nuevamente e hizo puchero.

**Mi segunda impresión: Tierna **


	3. Impresion 3

Ahora mismo estoy comprando un helado, con Kagome a mi lado, le había pedido una "salida" mas considerada como cita, aunque ella no se daba cuenta, me compre uno de menta y chocolate, nunca me habían gustado las cosas dulces, solo lo compraba para acompañar a Kagome con el helado.

—Gracias por el helado.—Ella sonrió, me llegaba a la cintura, tenia un problema de crecimiento, quince años y ese cuerpo, me daba igual, pero de verdad tenia un problema de crecimiento... Un niño paso corriendo yo lo ignore estaba en mis pensamientos, pero solo vi que tropezó y Kagome iba a ayudarlo.

Me dio el helado y miro la herida del niño, era un simple rasconcito, que niño mas debilucho.

—¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto en un tono dulce, casi que sentía celos de ese niño, el niño asintió, pero se veía que estaba resistiendo las lagrimas, ¡Por favor! era un simple raspón, ni que le hubieran quitado la pierna y se la hubieran comido.

Ella de su pequeño bolso saco una curita de un gato, esa chica era mas infantil. Bueno infantil o no, era mi novia, Kagome le puso la curita y le beso la rodilla, quería estrangular a ese enano, ya que con la apariencia de Kagome parecía una niña, todos veían tiernos la escena, pensando que ahí había un romance entre niños, aunque ahora Kagome había crecido un poco, parecía de doce.

El niño sonrió.—¡Gracias Onee-san!—Kagome le ayudo a levantarse y el niño se fue corriendo riendo nuevamente, agarro el helado de mis manos y empezó a comer nuevamente, ignorándome.

No lo soporte mas, agarre su helado, lo tire al tacho de basura, levante a Kagome y obtuve mi merecido beso, la cara de Kagome paso de ser blanca a rojo fuego y todos nos miraban horrorizados, esos estúpidos pensaban que era un pedófilo, ahora entendía una cosa...

Tercera impresión: Amable


	4. Impresión 4

Estaba enojado, no, furioso, Kagome, mejor dicho, MI Kagome estaba sonriéndole a OTRO, ¡OTRO!, eso quería decir que no era yo _(No somos subnormales...) _Ella no debería sonreírle a otro cariñosamente, ella era MI novia y MI futura esposa, Mi padre la había aceptado, es mas, casi que había llorado de emoción al verme con Kagome.

Pero ahora, MI Kagome estaba sonriéndole a Bankotsu, ese ser era despreciable, estaba escondido mirando a Kagome y ese repugnante diciéndole chistes a MI Kagome, para hacerla reír, estaba muy equivocado si iba a conquistarla, mi furia creció al ver como ese ser se despedía de mi Azabache, ¡Le dio un beso! aunque fuera en el cachete, ¡No podía tocar a mi Kagome!

Camine con mi tranquilo caminar y mi mirada fría, aunque por dentro quería matar a ese Bankotsu, Kagome estaba estudiando, dentro de poco tendrían un examen final y empezarían las vacaciones, Invite a Kagome a mi casa de verano todavía no sabia si su mama le había dado permiso.

—¡Hola Sesshomaru! ¿Sabes? ¡Mi mama me dejo ir! ¿Ira tu familia? ¡Quiero ver nuevamente a Rin!—Kagome hablaba con entusiasmo, la calle con un beso duro, todavía estaba furioso con el beso de Bankotsu ¡Por ahí tenia algo con ella! No podía confiar en ningún hombre, le mordí el labio haciéndolo sangrar, aunque solo fuera un beso en la mejilla sentía muchos celos Abrí un ojo para ver a una Kagome sonrojada, pero también estaba furiosa se le notaba a lejos.

Kagome me trato de golpear pero yo lo esquive.

—¡¿Que demonios te pasa Sesshomaru?!—Kagome se estaba sacando la sangre del labio.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ese tipo.—Le respondí y me senté a su lado.

—¿Que tip...?—Kagome pareció recordar algo y empezó a reír, yo la mire con una ceja levantada en signo de duda, ella sabia que significaba eso, quería respuestas, aunque no hubiera pregunta, se limpio las lagrimas que salieron de la risa.—Sessh, Bankotsu es mi primo...—Eso me cayo como balde de agua fría.—Eres un tontito.—Kagome me beso inocentemente,

Cuarta impresión: Soy un idiota


	5. impresión 5

—Sera mas rápido.

—¡Que no! Es mejor por ahí, es mucho mas lindo, ya que tiene flores y arboles, también pájaros y otras cosas.—Kagome puso ojitos de gato herido, no caería en su trampa, El gran Sesshomaru nunca caería en esa trampa.

Empecé a caminar por el lado que le dije, ignorando las quejas de mi Kagome, quería comer rápido, tenia mucha hambre y Kagome no se daba, quería ir por el camino mas rápido así comería mas rápido.

—Vamos sesshomaru, quiero ver el parque ¡No seas malo!—Lloriqueo, lo ignore y seguí caminando tranquilamente.—Vamos.—Me agarro del brazo y me empezó a tirar, me quede en mi lugar esperando que terminara.—Quiero ir por allá.—Kagome fingió estar llorando, había aprendido todo lo que Kagome hacia.

—No y vámonos.—La agarre de la cintura, Kagome en dos años había crecido un montón, ya me llegaba al cuello.

—No, no y no, quiero ir por ahí.—Kagome señalo el otro camino, me estaba empezando a cansar.—Si vamos por ahí te doy un premio.—Yo sabiendo lo que significaba, empezó a caminar agarrando la mano de Kagome, total no tengo tanta hamb... Mi estomago gruño, mataría a Kagome luego de que me diera mi premio

Quinta impresión: Kagome era una Terca


End file.
